


The Plague Doctor

by roobarrtrashmouth



Series: It prompts [2]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 17:51:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19024933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roobarrtrashmouth/pseuds/roobarrtrashmouth
Summary: Stan hasn't been out on a date in months, that is until Richie convinces him to go to a masquerade party.





	The Plague Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> An IT prompt for @oldguybones who asked for Stanlon meeting at a masquerade ball.

“What the hell am I don’t here, Rich?” Stan asked for what seemed the thousandth time. “I can’t believe I let you talk me into this. I feel ridiculous.” He moaned. 

“Staniel, mah man. Come on stop whining, you look great. I mean hell, who else but you could pull off that outfit.” Richie said gesturing at Stan, trying to restore Stan’s equilibrium.

It had taken him literal weeks to convince Stan to go to the masquerade party. This was Richie’s way to get his best friend out the the house after his breakup with that asshole Adam. Stan had fallen into a funk and swore that he wouldn’t ever date again. That had been 3 months ago. Richie was getting pretty fucking sick and tired of Stan always being around the apartment. It was especially awkward when Eddie would come over to spend the night. Stan was inadvertently turning into a full blown cock blocker. 

“Fuck you Richie I look like a dork. Is it 1780’s Venice? Who has a masquerade ball this is the modern age.” Stan said accusingly to Richie. 

“God dammit Stan. You’re out of the house for the first time in fucking forever and heading to a party. Give it a rest and at least TRY and have some fun.” Richie said with some heat. “Remember, Eddie knows these guys and I don’t want to embarrass him.” he added.

“Well you’re dating him so he should already be embarrassed enough.” Stan said with a smile to take the sting out of it. 

“Whooooo Stanislaus gets of a good one.” Richie complimented him, pulling him into a hug.

“Actually. Thanks. I know I’ve been a pain in the ass. Thanks for putting up with me since… Adam.” Stan admitted. 

“Dude. Make that the last time you say that fuckers name. He’s gone and not fucking coming back, if I have anything to do with it.” Richie said testily. “Shit! Look at all those freaks and weirdos going in and out of that place.” Richie said pointing at the house that had just come into view. 

The house in question sat on the corner and it really did have people going in and out of the front door dressed in all manner of crazy costumes. The music blaring and could be heard from several houses down. 

“How the hell are cops not here already?” Stan said amazed. 

“Connections, Stanny, connections, is what it has to be.” Richie said amazed. “Let’s go join those idiots.” 

Stan smiled as Richie took off at a jog, his toga flapping in the wind, leaving him behind. Stan simply smiled as he sped up to catch up to him, holding his top hat and attempting to keep his plague mask from falling off. Once they reached the front door Stan heard over the din, “EDS!” and saw Richie throw his arms wide to catch what looked like a roman senator jump into his arms. 

“Stanley, so glad to see you here.” Eddie practically yelled to Stan from over Richie’s shoulder. He tapped Richie to put him down. Eddie then walked over to Stan and gave him a hug.

“How the fuck did you know it was me?” Stan asked genuinely amused. 

“Well you did walk up with this lug. Other than me who else would walk with him.” Eddie said with a laugh. “Ouch, ass, that hurt” He told Richie who had poked him in the side. 

“You guys go on. I’m going to head over the the bar and grab a drink.” He told the two of them.

“Hey keep an eye out for my friend, Mike, he was over by the bar a few minutes ago. He lives here with Bill and who the hell knows where he’s at. Probably off with his new girlfriend Audra.” Eddie advised Stan waving as he was drug off to the room where people could be seen dancing by Richie who was waving over his shoulder at Stan.

“Fucker. Go an abandon me for your boyfriend. Lucky bastard.” Stan mumbled without any real rancor. 

Stan waved the two of them off and made his way to the other room. Weaving between people dressed all manner of costumes, there were fairies, 3 Jon Snow’s talking to each other, a devil and angel, a school full of doctors and nurses. Finally, he made his way into the room where the bar was set up against a wall, with a harried looking bartender pouring drinks for a horde of what looked like samurai. Standing to one side of the bar was a tall man, with skin the exact color of a juvenile crested jay, wearing a straw hat, red checked shirt and overalls and work boots, watching over the room and smiling radiantly. 

As Stan was walking over to the bar the tall stranger noticed his costume, smiled and met him halfway.. 

“I have to tell you I love this whole steampunk plague doctor thing you have going on. Way to go in all the way. It looks great. I’m Mike by the way.” Mike stuck his and out for a handshake. 

Stan was honestly stunned. Mike was gorgeous. It took him a heartbeat or two to see MIke’s hand out for a shake, so focused on his face and smile, before he quickly grabbed it and shook it. 

“I’m Stan. Richie… Richie Tozier’s roommate.” He stammered. 

Mike laughed, “All you had to do was say Richie, the last name isn’t necessary. Everyone knows Rich. Eddie adores that dope. So, do you have a face under that mask or… are you all Phantom of the Opera under that mask?” Mike trailed off.

Stan smiled and almost took off his mask but paused, “I thought we all had to wait for a specific time to take our masks off?” He teased.

Mike laughed again. It was the kind of laugh that made the hairs on Stan’s arms stand up with excitement. “Yeah, if this were a real masquerade ball, which it isn’t. So, do you have a face under that mask?”

Stan reached up and pulled the plague mask off and smiled at Mike. “Better?” 

Mike’s eyes got momentarily wider and a warm smile, meant for Stan alone, spread across his face. “Much. Can I get you a drink?” Mike said placing an arm around Stans shoulder, leading the way back to the bar.

“Yes. Please.” Stan replied with a matching smile of his own.


End file.
